Field
Embodiments described generally relate to resins and methods for making and using same. More particularly, such embodiments relate to treated aldehyde-based resins containing polyamines and methods for making and using same.
Description of the Related Art
Resins can be used to coat and protect a variety of items, such as the outer surfaces of proppants or the inner surfaces of pipes or conduits. The resin, therefore, must be able to withstand exposure to whatever environment the coated item is used in. For example, a resin coated on proppants must withstand being crushed or disintegrated despite that the coated proppants are injected into fractures within subterranean formations that can have a closure pressure of about 34.5 MPa (about 5,000 psi) or greater. At such pressure, proppants having traditional resin coatings can be crushed and the resulting fines from the crushed proppant can migrate and plug the interstitial flow passages in the remaining proppant filled fractures, which reduces or ceases fluid production. Similar high pressures can be generated within pipes having inner surfaces coated with traditional resins. Often, the traditional resin coating can be disintegrated by the relatively high internal pressure. As a result, the inner surface of the pipe can become exposed to the fluid or other mater passing therethrough that can eventually lead to erosion and rupture of the pipe.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved resin that has a greater cured strength than traditional resins and methods for making and using same.